


Future Gospel

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Book of Prophecies (Kingdom Hearts), Brain has a lot of questions about the Book - the fic, Gen, Post KH3: Apprentice AU, anyways their friendship is my favorite, questions and no real answers, this is very post KH3 like a lot in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Brain has questions about the Book he carried all his life. Questions not even the person who gave him the Book can answer.On this final night before the major clash, he dares to ask them.
Kudos: 6





	Future Gospel

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

Brain looked up by the sudden voice coming from behind him, only taking a quick glance over his shoulder to confirm who was standing behind him. He sighed, looking back down again to the Book lying in his lap as he felt safe talking to Master Ava about all this.

"That's an understatement."

A small silence followed before Ava decided to join his side, sitting down beside him and looking over the vast forest that gathered around the mountains of the Land of Departure. A sight she quite enjoyed ever since she came here to prepare for her final act.

She could feel the tension from him. The nervous tapping on the Book, his lost gaze. 

Something was up.

"Tomorrow will be … an important day. You should rest some."

The final clash against the Master. 

Brain sighed again and slightly shook his head. "I still feel like we're not prepared enough. There is no way they're gonna make this so easy for us."

"... I know." Ava said as she fumbled with her hands in her lap. "It would be a lie to say I'm not scared."

Another silence fell over them. The sun was close to set, the sky was dipped in a deep orange - the day was slowly ending, and their preparation for the fight that came next was on its high. 

None of them were sure what even was unfolding tomorrow.

"Ava, you know how the Book ends, right?" Brain broke the silence, keeping his eyes focused on the Book weighting on him. 

She tried hard to find words, biting on her lip briefly before she responded. "I know  _ an  _ ending of it." 

"' _ Darkness will prevail and light expire. _ ' Huh." 

"Yes. That one."

"So …" He ran one hand over the Book's cover, traced over its lines drawn on there. "You do think it changed, then." 

Ava took a deep breath and continued to look into the distance. She knew that conversation would come one day, but nothing prepared her for it. 

"... You really never read past that one part, I take it." 

_ The pages I put the list in between. The fate of the Union Leaders. _

With a slight confusion Brain turned his head towards her, but no reaction from Ava came. "I know you  _ knew  _ I never would. That's why you chose me. I get that now."

A small smile formed on Ava's face and she nodded as she dragged her hands over her legs to rest them over her knees. "Full circle."

Brain knew this was leading nowhere. He leaned backwards and stared into the slowly darkened sky.

Still, he wasn't done.

"What do you think is the ending now?" 

A pause. Ava didn't respond.

He continued.

"Why does the Book end anyways? Why did the Master choose not to write further?"

Now it was Ava who turned to him, opening her mouth to say  _ something _ , but nothing came out of it.

"If a story ends, then that means the author deems this story as told. Nothing worth of telling what comes after. Discarding sequels, of course."

"... Hm."

"But there is no sequel. At least, not that we know of." Brain continued to talk, deciding to lie down on his back, tucking one arm behind his head. "Did he see the ultimate end? Did he lose his sight of the future? …What made the Master not write further? What made him do that in the first round?"

" _ 'Darkness will prevail and light expire.' _ " Ava mumbled to herself, repeating what Brain said earlier. 

"But darkness lost and light won, so the others told me. Something had changed at that very moment and the Book must have too." He gestured into the air, trying to make sense for himself. 

"... None of  _ this _ was written in the Book, if you want to ask that." Ava spoke up again, though her voice was small. "I can vouch for that." 

With a groan Brain sat up again, holding the Book with both hands in front of him. 

It held so many questions and answers at the same time. And he always kept it with him as a silent companion, as a failsafe, as the last option for everything.

Ava watched him silently. 

Making this one decision in her life changed so much in the end, something she never anticipated to have such an impact.

But it did. And it worked. That they were both sitting here together again in the far future was proof of that.

"Do you want to take a look at the ending?" She asked him. "The outcome of tomorrow's battle."

He had it in his hands to answer all his questions with a single action. The Book held it all. 

"No." 

Brain stood up and tucked the Book away. Ava looked up to him as he turned around, somehow unsurprised by his answer. 

"Whatever is written in there is not important. We know we can change it. No one can dictate one's destiny." 

And with that he made his leave, turning himself in for the night as Ava continued to look into the distance, her own mind a jumbled mess.

Whatever the fight against the Master would bring, it was impossible to bring into words anyways.

The pages stayed empty. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that the Book of Prophecies will change its text if someone changes the future.   
> "Darkness will prevail and light expire" = Keyblade War in KH3, as Sora was defeated by the Demon Wave in the Keyblade Graveyard. But he changed destiny at that very point, and as such, the Book changed too.


End file.
